The Exception of the Seiyaku
by sb2004
Summary: No blader like Sayuka has shown themselves before. Seeking death to her enemies, her motives are shadowed with mystery. Can anyone figure this girl out before she starts taking lives? You wanted a MaxJudy fic? I'll give you one, and then some! MxJ
1. Chapter 1

"_**The Exception of the Seiyaku"**_

Authors Notes: This chapter contains rape! Yes kiddies so thats things like bondage mixed with a hint of violence!

**Chapter One: Tormented Beginnings**

It was to be one of those nights Max would never forget. Just hours before he had defeated a mysterious young girl blader in a battle he didn't think he would survive. It was originally meant to be a friendly tournament but this mysterious girl had somehow managed to tax him to his ultimate limit. Luckily his Draciel G had come through for him, in once piece also! It was the look she had given him after the match... it……. was just uncomfortable, it screamed resentment and hatred.

Max sighed, he didn't like upsetting people, he liked winning but he hated it when people took loosing badly. He was doing what he normally did when his mood turned pensive: Sitting on the same park bench, idly in the deserted night, tossing his thoughts around in the tornado that was his mind. He wished that sometimes people could take things less seriously, just relax and enjoy life. Max had fought enough battles in his life that involved worldly matters to know when to have fun. "I guess you have to experience those kind of battles to get it" concluded Max whilst passing his hand through his golden bangs. Max shivered, it was a cold night and for some reason he was suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. He looked around himself scanning the empty park. It wasn't like him to be paranoid in this park, besides it was the place his mother used to bring him all the time when he was a child.

Max found himself reflecting without even knowing it:

-------------

_"Honey... honey! we've arrived honey!" shouted Julie to a chibi Max._

_"Yay" Max threw himself out of the back seat of the car dashing out of the car into the park. Judie turned to her husband and smiled._

_"He really likes this park" said Judy_

_"I know" said Max's father "It's special for all of us..."._

_As he said this he stroked his wife's flowing hair. Before the two could get any more lost they were interrupted by a cry from their son. Turning around they fears were quickly calmed as they noticed that Max had merely managed to find his way to the bey-dish, already taking his first victory. Judy had already stepped out the car leaving Max's father to get back to the shop they owned._

_Max turned around from the dish to spot his mother. He responded immediately and grabbed his blade running up to her..._

_"I WON... I WON!" shouted Max._

_Judy laughed bending down to receive with open arms her son._

_"I know dear" Judy laughed as Max instinctively buried himself in Judy's bosom. "You're very good at winning"_

_Max beamed as Judy carried him to the usual bench they sat at._

_"This pwace is bwuaitiful!" said Max cutely._

_Judy smiled at him "It's not as beautiful as you!"_

_"Hey I thwought boys were handswome!" puzzled Max "but... I think you're really, really bweautiful!"_

_"You're so cute!" said Judy as she gave her son a quick kiss on the lips. Max sighed happily and cuddled her._

------------

"I wish it could return to how it was" thought Max. He had always loved going out with his mother. He loved the way she held him, the way she comforted him when he was upset, so patient she watched over him like an angel. He thought of her kisses. She hadn't kissed him in years, too caught up in her work to even inspect that her son might be something other than a hero. Perhaps it was neglect, but Max craved the old attention, the delicate touch. As a child he remembered how soft his mothers breasts were, how sweet her lips were. NO! He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts... but for some time he had been wanting to... kiss his mother, fully.

Max sighed again, still throwing these ideas around in his head. He thought about girls in his life, like there were any, it was fair to say that Max was probably more attracted to Tyson than any girls. That was something, considering Max wasn't gay. Besides Max had determined that his mother was more attractive than any of the girls he'd met in his life.

For a third time Max sighed as his pensive pattern returned to the mysterious blader he'd had the "pleasure" of meeting. He was considering how he might approach her when he heard a sound to his right. Turning his head sharply he noticed a figure coming towards him. He looked in shock, it was the girl, and she was coming towards him launcher out.

Max rose to his feet shouting out her name:

"Sayuka! is that you?" Max asked into the darkness. It was like a weak flashlight shining into an abandoned basement. Max tried asking again but at first he got no response.

"Yes" she said finally said "It is" she confirmed coldly.

"Are you here for a rematch cause I don't think this is the time or the place!" exclaimed Max.

Sayuka was not an ordinary girl, she had long purple hair that went some way past her waist, her green eyes were piercing and slightly callous. They had hidden charm but it was lost in the story her eyes told. She was about Max's height, her breasts were noticeable but did not stand out, a small nose and small lips. The shape of her mouth implied she was good at shouting. Her clothes were slightly provocative however the look was more of a girl in control. She was beautiful but this was not something she cared to think about.

Sayuka merely laughed "I'm here for more than that she said".

"Look" said Max "I only came here to sort out my thoughts, I'm... sorry you lost"

Sayuka seemed taken aback for a bit, almost dropping her powerful exterior mask for a second.

"It doesn't matter... it's too late for you now" she said.

Before max could respond he felt a powerful hand grasp him round his neck and hold on tight.

"Try not to move to much, it'll be easier that way" said Sayuka as two other men appeared from seemingly nowhere laden with various restraining devices.

"What's going on!" said Max hoping that if he remained calm he might be able to bring Sayuka around, who was clearly in firm control of the situation.

"Revenge, it's a funny thing isn't it?" said Sayuka.

Max's eyes grew wide as he felt his arms being drawn behind his back and bound tightly at the wrists his palms being made to face out in a painful position. He did not resist, there were too many and it was not in his nature.

Sayuka watched him closely, seeing the pleading in his eyes

"Don't even bother to reason... boys, make sure he's tied secure" said Sayuka

Max was panicked "Please Sayuka don't do this!".

Sayuka ignored him and walked straight up to him slapping him solidly.

Max looked down and was silent, reasoning that if he was quiet he could make this easier. Max suddenly felt a collar snapped tightly on his neck, cutting down his air supply. Choking he felt more rope being wrapped round his arms, binding his elbows painfully, soon most of this arms were covered in rope.

"Why" uttered Max.

Sayuka slapped him again and a tear fell from his eye, he was broken, perhaps it was the way he was being treated in his most sacred place.

A rope was passed from a D-ring on the collar and secured to his bound wrists, it was tense, preventing his head from moving forward. Another rope was fed from a D-ring on the front of the collar and tied tightly round his waist. Chains were wrapped around his arms body several times till they were cemented to his torso, immobilising them.

Max's sobbing intensified. Sayuka looked at him while Max was just about able to return the glance. Max felt terrible, he couldn't move and it was hard to breathe with the collar and... was Sayuka masturbating!

Max was correct, Sayuka had dropped her launcher and was now using her ripcord pulling hand to an even more useful cause. She moaned softly as she caressed the moist folds of her puss, enjoying the look of her prey immobilised like that. Her hand explored the caverns of her budding vagina spreading her lips and foraging her fingers further and further into the pink cuteness.

Next his legs were moved too, he felt ropes wrapped securely around his ankles, at this point he was supported as he could feel his balance going. He complied holding his legs together as he was ordered as his thighs were secured together with more rope. A final tie round his knees ensured he wouldn't be running anywhere. His legs were reinforced with more stone cold chains that ensured immobility.

Her groaning increased while Max looked on in shock as she started to utter his name while sliding her fingers in and out of her snatch at faster rates. Sayuka dropped to her knees frantically aggravating her puss while she suckled on one of her fingers on her other hand like a child. She was only at it for about two minutes but to Max it felt like two hours when finally, she climaxed, piercing the night air with her lustful cry of "Maxy!"

Sayuka straightened herself up as if nothing had happened and turned to Max.

"Make him kneel!" ordered Sayuka. The mysterious figures obeyed forcing him to his knees.

It was clear Sayuka was about to do something when one of the figures spoke:

"Can I fuck his mouth?"

Sayuka seemed irritated, but allowed the figure the pleasure.

"Go on then" said Sayuka

Max tensed, he didn't like the sound of that and his reluctance showed. The figure grunted to another figure.

"You got an O-ring?"

The man obviously got what he wanted as Max felt his mouth forced open and held there. The man had slid a relatively large plastic ring into Max's mouth just behind his teeth forcing his jaw wide. The ring had straps that were brought round to the back of Max's head.

"Ready runt?"

Max never got a chance to respond when he felt his mouth being raped by a repugnant part of the figures body. Max began to choke and splutter as the man forced his dick far back into Max's throat exceeding his untrained gag reflex. The man grabbed a large part of the blonde mass on Max's head and began to force his head up and down on his dick. Without knowing it Max's tongue began to lash lightly over the head of the man's penis transferring even more pleasure to the mysterious figure. The pace quickened as Max swallowed the figure's cock over and over his pretty face bobbing up and down making noises that only served to excite the deranged figure more. Finally Max felt the figure force his whole shaft into his mouth, feeling the tip of the man's penis force it's way into his trachea. He struggled for breath creating a massive sucking sensation on the man, effectively milking him as he ejaculated into Max's throat, the majority of it finding it's way into his lungs. The man however was relentless and only pulled out slightly of Max to allow him to breathe. However Max's gag reflex finally gave way and he was sick. The figure grossed out pulled out immediately, allowing max to be sick onto the floor.

Sayuka laughed "You're pathetic!"

Max was too busy coughing up cum from his lungs, and he couldn't get the breath together to elicit a response.

"Get that silly O-ring out of his mouth now you've had your fun!" barked Sayuka. Her order was quickly followed.

She stepped up to him and pulled out a metal ball gag with sharp spikes.

"Open wide" she said in an over sarcastic voice.

Max complied and soon felt the pain of the spikes driving into him as the gag was hooked around his face.

Sayuka then picked up her launcher and pointed it at Max "Are you ready for this dear? This is MY REVENGE!".

Max was incredibly scared, having seen what her blade could do, shivering slowly.

"PERFECT EXECUTION!" exclaimed Sayuka as the blade flied from her launcher to land about half a meter from the kneeling Max.

Sayuka chuckled "You can leave now!" At these words the figures simply retreated away to the shadows from which they came. Sayuka was laughing maniacally as her blade began to crack and fizzle the power of her bit being summoned. Max could see that the blade looked somehow different to how it looked in his battle with her earlier, it seemed to have something to do with the words she said. Max was wandering this he tried to divert his mind from panic when he was suddenly knocked out of it.

"INTERNAL SHADOW... SHOW HIM NO MERCY!" shouted Sayuka laughing like a girl possessed her long purple hair wrapping itself continuously round her body as she held her hands up locked above her head.

Max watched as a black and white energy beam emerged from the blade and began to enter his body at the sternum. For the first second it just felt cold however Max suddenly felt the most excruciating pain anyone could ever experience. He began screaming, or at least a muffled form of screaming the pain began to spread throughout his whole body. Blood began to seep freely around the gag out his mouth. It slid from inside him out of his nose and his eyes bled so consistently he was robbed of vision. Max's breath was escaping him as he felt himself suffocate. His body felt like it was burning and being frozen at the same time. Blood was slowly seeping from his anus and Max was sure his shaft was leaking. Sayuka walked up to him and whispered in his ear "This is just the start!".

"Rise my..." Sayuka was about to unleash her full bit beast when suddenly she heard a women cry "Max!"

Sayuka was stunned, she couldn't be seen here! Sayuka slowly backed off as the figure shouting Max's name came into view.

Max felt his life draining, the pain was so much, too much, why was this happening. Suddenly throughout the pain he could feel something warm, then he heard it... his mother was calling his name... he wasn't hallucinating... did she come here as much as he did... was she actually here?

Max's questions were answered when the pain suddenly subsided, Sayuka recalled her blade and slipped into the shadows.

Judy didn't want to believe what her heart told her.

Her Max was hurt!

* * *

Well, yeah not much really happens in this chapter I guess. I'm not sure what I'm trying to do hear, it's not going to be one-shot, not that I even know what that means. I'm not sure myself what's going to happen in this story lol!

---------------------------

Oh and don't worry, the Max and Judy pairing will kick off next chapter.


	2. Sexual Healing Pt: I

"**_The Exception of the Seiyaku"_**

**Chapter Two: Sexual Healing Pt: I**

AN: Well it's back now. Thanks for the reviews, I really should have posted the next chapter way sooner. Also this chapter is all about incest!

---------------------------

Attacked in the night by a balder who was sore at loosing, or judging by her actions it must have been something worse than a simple loss of match; not even tumultuous amounts of pride could explain the reaction that Max had just experienced. Luckily the one person who he thought had deserted him, had come to his aid at the crucial time..."Max! my baby! Max is that you? What's wrong with you" Judy cried out as she ran towards the collapsed form in front of her, her tears being thrust backwards by the speed she was running. Judy was scared, it looked like her only son was collapsed on the ground in the dead of night in a deserted park

When Judy eventually reached Max the sight that greeted her pierced her very heart. Max lay unconsciousness, a pool of blood around his head.

"Oh my god! Max! dear" Judy was on her knees immediately turning his body around so she could see his face. It was lifeless and Judy was in the throngs of panic. She cursed herself for not having brought her cellular phone with her, if only she had she could have got an ambulance.

"Who did this and why?" she cried out as she frantically tried to remove the cruel gag from the mouth of the boy. She clutched his bound form tightly, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She'd never felt more love towards him than she did at that moment, and although it may be the typical reaction of a loved one in this scenario, she felt that it was somehow her fault. "I've got to get you out these bonds" she said with a hint of insanity creeping into her voice. Testing them she found they were too tight for her. She was squeezing him when she felt something incredibly warm from his pocket. "Draciel" she thought.

Although Judy was too stunned to think straight, she knew she could rely on Draciel to take care of Max for now. Reaching into the unconsciousness boy's pocket she pulled out his state of the art Draciel G. Hooking it to the launcher, she stood up, her tears having not stopped flowing from when the sight of her boy entered her frame. Standing with the launcher all prepped she suddenly felt very conscious of her surroundings, she looked round, wandering if anyone was around. She was not alone, however Sayuka, seeing Draciel G, the very element that she had been defeated by not many hours ago in the hands of Judy cowed her and she retreated leaving the distraught mother.

Judy cold sense that someone had left, Sayuka left a presence wherever she went and there was a certain emptiness without it. Snapping herself out of her paranoid trance Judy tentatively held Draciel. She was a researcher and hadn't bladed since she was little, but she knew that Draciel could somehow help. Judy focused all her love for Max into the blade and launched it by his side.

The effect was amazing, Draciel was encased in a glowing emboss as it began to work at Max's bonds removing first the chains and then moving to the ropes that encased his body. It didn't take long for Judy to have removed the mass of chain and rope that had been mercilessly laden on her son. But still Max didn't stir. Judy began to sob loudly crying out for Max to wake up. However he didn't wake up and Judy began to contemplate the possibility that he wasn't going to wake up.

Judy began screaming, there was no one around to hear her, apart from Max who was motionless

"Max, I'm sorry" began Judy finding it hard to address Max in this form "I... haven't been... a good mother... I haven't paid enough attention." Judy stroked his blonde hair "Just as handsome as your father... if not more" she said trailing off.

"I.. should have been more like him, I let my work put up barriers against you, I shut you out" Judy's voice was breaking up as she spoke "Even when you begged to get closer to me, I was too blind to see your requests... I'm so SORRY" she screamed, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. Judy was praying Max would wake up... she had to do something... she had to make up for all those years of neglect. "Why?" she screamed "It should be... how it... used to be..."

----------

Max and Judy were sitting on a park bench... their park bench. They always sat there, it was like their haven, when they were there, they were untouchable. People had come to know that bench for having the cutest mother and son couple that existed. Max turned to his mother with his illegally large chibi-blue eyes and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Why?" he asked

"It's for work" said Judy "It's a really important.. and high post... I can't say no!"

Max looked annoyed and shuffled

"But... I don't want you to leave me!" shouted the chibi

Judy sighed and huggled her son

"I'm sorry Max but I must go, I've already been through this"

Max looked like he was about to cry, when Judy got up and left Max alone on the bench. Max wanted to follow but he knew it would only make it harder. And that was when the fairytale had ended, as soon as Judy was out of sight Max was joined by his father.

"I'll miss you mother" thought Max

-----------------------

Judy snapped out of her daydream and looked at her son. Looking at him in his state was too much for her. She slowly straddled his waist and leant her face close to his until she was breathing onto his face. She could feel her pulse increasing. She joined her hands to his and pinned them to the ground. Leaning down she pressed her soft lips to his, taking a sensuous kiss from her son. Closing her eyes she passionately suckled at his bottom lip before delicately coating his mouth with her saliva as she moved into a fuller kiss. The effect on Draciel was profound which began to surround the two in a healing glow. Suddenly Max opened his eyes to see his mother kissing him so forwardly. Their eyes connected for a moment until they both shut, as they lost themselves in the kiss they had both longed for. Judy longed to feel the inside of her sons mouth, and the moment that Max and Judy parted their lips the barriers between them broke. Judy's tongue slid into Max's mouth, almost claiming him as her son. Her tongue caressed the inside of his longing mouth as Max explored his own mothers moist cave with his tongue. The saliva was running down the side of Max's flushed cheeks as he moaned finally feeling like he used to around his mother. As their tongues danced over each other they both elicited a mutual groan both of them feeling arousing sensations in their crotches. After what seemed an age Judy broke off the kiss.

"Wow... mom th.." Judy placed a finger in her sons lips which he sucked on lightly. Judy kissed each of this cheeks, drenching them in her maternal juices that he had once experienced before. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed his eyes, lightly sucking on them. Max was smiling.

"I love you Max" said a breathless Judy

"I love you too Mom" said Max.

Judy began to lick Max's face till he was drenched in her saliva. She removed her finger lightly from his gorgeous lipped and savored the sweet taste from her son.

Draciel was spinning contently, having healed it's master while Max was sharing his first proper kiss. Judy lifted up Max

"Come on, we have some catching up to do!" Judy led Max home...

When they arrived home Judy carried Max straight up to his bedroom where she lay him down on his bed

"Max dear" said Judy softly "I have, something to show you."

Although Max had an idea what was going to happen nothing could prepare him for it. Before his own eyes his own mother began to strip, starting with her skirt which she slid down her silkily legs and tossed aside. Next Judy undid her jacket opening her arms causing her large breasts to bounce, before that joined the pile with her skirt. Pulling off her shirt sensuously she stood before him in her satin bra and panties. The sight was delectable and while Max was still stunned from the situation he found himself in his mouth opened wide.

"Would you like to see my breasts Max?" said Judy

While Max had expected this he was still shocked it was actually happened. Judy took his silence as a yes and unhooked her bra allowing it to fall to the ground liberating her firm bosom. Max's eyes grew wide, although they were not the only thing that grew. Judy chuckled noticing his growing erection. She figured she'd better give him the full show and bending down facing up her cute ass she removed her panties. Judy presented her pussy to her own son. Max made an audible gulp as he began to drool involuntarily.

"There was a time you couldn't remove you're lips from these" said Judy lightly rubbing her breasts. Max gulped again.

Enjoying Max's sense of shock: "Have you ever had a blowjob Max?"

Max shook his head, it was all he could do as his mother began to advance on to the bed. Judy made short work of Max's shorts and boxers. She smoothed his things and lightly spread his legs. Max tensed slightly as he felt his mothers hot breath on the tip of his bulging cock. Judy kissed the tip lovingly, sending an electric shock through Max as he involuntarily twitched at the sensation. Judy held on to the base of his cock and slowly took the tip into her mouth. She sucked on it ever so gently passing her tongue over and around the head. Max groaned and gripped the sheets of the bed at his mothers touch. Slowly Judy began to impale more of her head on his cock. Taking it further into her warm chamber she sucked feverentely, slowly moving up and down on it. After a while she withdrew licking his shaft up and down with her tongue whilst asking:

"like that dear?" Max was in too much ecstasy to answer as Judy once again swallowed his erection. This time she swallowed all of it, planting a kiss on his crotch with her parted lips. By relaxing her gag reflex her mouth massaged Max's length while she suckled lightly. Judy was then able to slide her tongue from her bottom lip and licking his balls slightly. Max instinctively grabbed his mother's hair holding her head firmly in position not allowing her to withdraw. Judy smiled inwardly was Max part grabbed part stroked her hair as she massaged his balls with her hands trying to coax out their reward of thick cum for her throat. As Max's grip loosened to the pleasure, Judy began moving her head up and down on his length, bobbing up and down faster and faster more and more vigorously. Somehow by doing this something snapped in Max. He grabbed his mothers hair and pulled her off his cock. She looked at him puzzled

"Kneel mother"

Judy was surprised at this but she submissively complied. Soon Max was standing with his mother knelt before him.

"Open your mouth mom"

Judy opened wide and Max grappled her hair and began to violently skull-fuck her mouth. Judy sighed happily as her son took a more active role pumping his mothers open lips. Judy made it easier for max by wrapping her arms round his waist as Max began moving his mothers head up and down till it was a blur. Max was groaning enjoying these new sensations. His grip began to loosen has he felt a heat build up in his loins. Judy sneakily slid a finger up Max's exposed ass. This caused Max to gasp and he slammed his dick hard into Judy hitting the back of her throat hard as a quasi-punishment. Sensing he was close Judy sucked on his balls, and as they plopped out of Judy's mouth he splayed out his cum for the first time. Some of it landed on his mothers face but she swallowed the majority, sucking on the tip of his cock, as if she was drinking milk with a straw was her suction pulled on the walls of Max's urethra as groaned loudly.

"Wow... Thanks Mom"

Judy looked up at him as Max patted his mother on the head.

"But now it's your turn"

Judy need no instruction, she lied down on the bed and spread her legs for Max

"Have a taste son!"

Max looked at it curiously. He grasped her pussy lips and spread them apart slightly, as if inspecting it. Judy giggled, this was clearly his first time at looking at a vagina up close and personal. He explored her inner walls with his finger causing tiny little moans to emanate from Judy as her son toyed with her puss. Approaching her tentatively, Max gave her pussy one clean lick. Judy moaned again. Max licked around the edge lightly biting on her pussy lips delicately, enjoying the sweet taste. Judy grabbed her boys matted hair

"Inside, lick me inside"

Max grinned and spreading her lips even wider he slid his tongue sideways into his mother. His tongue lashed against the sides of her puss, as he spread his saliva over the opening he was born. He rimmed the edge of her dripping pussy lapping up the sweet juices that spurted forth. Max had now increased his pace as he eagerly licked and suckled at his mother. While Judy's eyes were shut in ecstasy, Max snuck his hand round to her ass, and before she could do anything he had slid three fingers in her tight ass, as a playful revenge for earlier. Judy's eyes opened wide and she involuntary forced Max's face deep into her crotch, depriving him of air. Max submitted like this mother had earlier and suckled strongly on her puss. Judy began to convulse shaking violently as her orgasm tore through her like a freight train. Max was starved of oxygen and so when she coated his face with her cum he took it in quickly as part of trying to breathe. Judy let go of Max who gasped but smiled.

They looked at each other. They're faces were covered in each others cum and so what happened next was inevitable.

I'm not sure how bearable this story is. I wrote this a long time ago actually.

The Hiatus is over! Expect (hopefully) regular updates


	3. Sexual Healing Pt2 deadly challenge

**Chapter Three: Sexual Healing Pt II (deadly challenge)**

-------------------------

After Max and Judy had enlightened each other on the finer points of fellatio and cunnilingus, the mother and son lovers were truly ready to take the next grave step.

Max looked at his naked mother which lay before him, his engorging erection still apparent as he looked upon her voluptuous body. Judy was hot and out of breath after having being thoroughly "dealt" with by Max's still tongue. While she lay there recovering Max crawled upon her delicately to steal her rosy lips for another forbidden kiss. They parted a long trail of saliva still between them, it was not Max began to pay attention to the mounds he had loved to bury his face in as a child. Judy sensing this sat up and allowed Max to lie in her lap.

"Do you like your mothers breasts"

Max looked up at his mother who instinctively cradled him in her arms. Taking her right breast in his hand Max wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked contently. Judy smiled down at him groaning and laughing at his touch. Max closed his eyes and suckled like a baby while Judy stroked him. The scene was beautiful, it was a mother nurturing her son... nothing else. Judy could see how Max was still hard and she stroked his length a few times. Max moaned into his mothers breast as he began to knead it with his hands. This strange sensation began to take Max to a time when he was a lot younger and so his body started to act younger. Max's dick twitched and suddenly Max unleashed a stream of steaming yellow liquid. Judy was surprised but quickly put her lips vertically over her sons urinating cock, receiving it into her mouth greedily. Max sighed in relief after he had covered his mothers face in his blonde juice, all the while suckling the breast he always sucked as a baby. Max tossed Judy's nipple around in his mouth, playfully biting and tugging at it all the while Judy clutching her sons head. With his free hand he played with Judies other nipple lining the areola with his hand and massaging the soft fleshy mound. After a while seemingly satisfied Max stopped. Judy pleaded to him to continue but Max merely stated

"On all fours mom"

Judy complied adopting the position. Max stood up and wrapped his arms round her thighs lifting them off the ground. This chocked Judy and suddenly her weight fell onto her face which was buried in a pillow. Max smirked and decided to get his mother agitated. He took one foot and placed it on the back of Judy's head pressing down solidly smothering her in the pillow. Max had his mothers anus in his sights, and feeling too horny for any kind of lubrication he slowly prodded the tip of his shaft into her tight ass. At this Judy began to thrash about more, annoying Max slightly who responded by pressing his foot down on his mothers head as hard as possible. Judy was still instantly and Max relieved her of his foot, her sounds having now died down to soft whimpers. Them suddenly without warning Max repositioned himself and buried his length in Judy's anus. Judy's eyes grew wide and tears flowed freely down her face

"Max! It hurts!"

Max bit his bottom lip enjoying the sound of her voice.

"It'll stop soon mom!"

Max hoped it would, somehow he thought things were more simple than this, and began to wonder if he'd got a bit carried away in his power play. He none the less began to slowly physically move the body of his mother on his cock. Her sphincter had given away ages ago, not being ready to deny any intruders. A small but consistent trickle of anal bleeding made Max's passage smooth. Judy could feel her blood lubricating her ass and she smiled moaning at the pain and pleasure of the situation. Max was getting faster and faster increasingly. Slowly as Max's pace intensified Judy could be seen to stimulating her regular orophice with her hand. Max's thrusts became more and more animalistic as he ravaged his mothers ass. Judy was yelping like a small bitch, as Max marked her anus as his territory. Slowly but surely Max began to ascend towards his inevitable climax. As their moans came to a head Max grasped his mother's hips tightly and burying his cock far down into his mothers bowels, ejaculating his cum into her intestine. The both screamed constantly for three seconds until Judy collapsed as Max collapsed on top of Judy both their bodies exhausted. However Max hadn't finished yet, he still had to experience what his father had experienced.

Max turned over his exhausted mother and for a moment he just cuddled her storing up energy for what he saw as the grand finale!

"I think it's time son" said Judy as she grabbed onto her things spreading her legs and pulling her knees in close. She presented herself to Max who somehow had the energy for another erection

"I've wanted this so bad for so long from you" said Max as he stroked his dick in preparation

"And I you! Join with me son!"

Max needed no encouragement, he put his hands on the underside of his mothers thighs spreading her legs further and in one motion pushed his dick deep into her pussy, filling her belly with his erect organ. Judy's reaction was instantaneous, from the moment she felt her son enter her she was transported to another world. She began to spasm and had an orgasm on the spot, trashing as her juices provided the ideal lubricant. Max grinned and slowly began thrusting in and out, allowing the sensations to take him over also, until they were both breathing heavily. Their bond had finally broken down all the barriers between them, and before they were really underway they were crying tears of sheer joy and ecstasy. Max began to trace his hands all over his mothers body as another orgasm took her other, causing the walls of her puss to clench down on Max's arousal. This second orgasm was enough to push Max over the edge and he ejaculated into his mother's womb for this first time. However it was not finished yet, Max felt his mothers legs wrap round his waist and lock him in place as she grabbed onto his arms and began quickening the pace. As the general atmosphere of ecstasy increased Max continually thrust into his mothers baying puss his vision blurred for his only focus at this moment was fucking his mother's brains out.

Max leaned back as he felt his mothers legs tighten round his waist. Allowing her to take the lead he began to moan loudly as with each thrust brought a painful squeeze round his waist. The bizarre mix of pleasure and pain was driving Max insane. Judy was really working her son who clutched his stomach as he felt the urge to cum again, he was not alone and Judy worked up to her own climax squeezing Max's waist so much he cried out in agony, while he ejaculated again into his mother. Even still he could not remove from his mother, not that he wanted to.

Feeling the need to take control again Max lifted Judy off the bed still firmly attached to her womb and pushed her vigorously against a wall. Judy made a small cry at Max's sudden aggression and an even bigger gasp when her feet were lifted off the round and Max began to slam her repeatedly against the wall. Judy loved the feel of her own son violating her in such a way and once again orgasm on his seemingly tireless prick. With one decisive slam in which Judy's head ricocheted so powerfully against the wall she felt light headed Max's again ejaculated into her waiting womb which was slowly being filled.

Still implanted in his mother Max resumed their original position on the bed, folding up Judy's legs and placing his arms either side of Judy's head. This meant mother and son met eye to eye. They immediately began licking each others faces whilst Max resumed the lead of thrusting into his mother.

"Ready?" panted Max

"Yes... take me properly son!" gasped Judy

As if on cue Max began getting even faster, transferring the dormant and passionate love he had for his mother through to her whilst he grabbed onto her breasts as handles. Judy used her hands to grasp her son adding to the power of his thrusts. The raw passion could be felt even in the sweat that coated thier bodies. Years of silence were about to explode in one incredible climax. Max's balls were slapping at Judy, preparing to unleash a tidal wave of juice while Judy was so excited her pussy had become consistent in it's release of moisture.

"I...I"

"Aaaaaaanghhh" they cried in agony

Max and Judy were screaming at the top of their voices as they climaxed. They both toppled off the bed landing on the floor shielding each others fall. They were out cold Max's dick planted firmly

--------------

Sayuka had seen enough, after watching the incestuous act from start to finish her resolve to destroy the epitome of happiness that was Max was resolved.

She had been eavesdropping; the mysterious girl had fixated upon Max for some reason, apart from her determination to exact revenge she needed to understand what it was about Judy that caused her to retreat like that. She hated herself for that. She reached round to the back of her neck where was a fresh cut inflicted by her blade for her failure. She remembered that night well, she had him, the shadows were consuming, he was screaming... yes his gorgeous screams... his agony and suffering... so divine. Sayuka had realized that she had let her carnal desires get carried away with her, if she hadn't wasted time wetting herself Max would have been dead before Judy got anywhere near. She was convinced she would not fail a second time.

"I will destroy you!" she mirthed under her breath as she dropped down from the tree she was perched in.

"And how do you propose to do that Sayuka-chan?" said a voice behind her.

Sayuka remained still

"Why does it interest you? have you been spying on me?" se questions

"You're hardly in a position to accuse people of spying now" replied the voice

"You're hardly in a position to do anything" retorted Sayuka

"Spying on people as they have sex... you're pretty wierd!"

"Don't try to understand me" warned Sayuka "I have a job to do"

"Whose job is that?" retorted the voice

"What are you trying to imply?" barked Sayuka

"You should be asking yourself that question Sayuka-chan"

It was a strange scene, luckily Sayuka had poised herself a good distance from Judy's abode otherwise they probably would have spotted the developing argument.

"You think you're clever don't you?" Sayuka sarcastically remarked

"And I think you're beautiful" the boy remarked slowly with the tiniest hint of sarcasm

Sayuka remained motionless, her face unchanging, although undetectable there was the faintest hint of a blush, which disappeared as soon as it appeared. The tension in the air was mounting, something was about to happen, but neither could be sure who would make the first move, if any moves would be made at all

"We all have jobs to do Sayuka-chan... why do you think I'm here?"

Sayuka spun around drawing her launcher and holding it straight to the boy's throat. With incredible reactions the boy had drawn his own blade in launcher which he used to effectively block her quasii-strike, protecting his neck from Sayuka's threatening attack ring. The dark azure of his attack ring glistened in the color of Sayuka's her overtly large attack ring covering over it.

"Are you going to battle me here Sayuka-chan?" questioned the boy

Sayuka shook her long hair "No, of course not..."

"I'm going to kill you." she said calmly.

-------------

Here's a reward for getting this far

http://www.uri.sakura.ne.jp/youni/bay3/judy.jpg


End file.
